On this village (Frostcup-HiJack)
by VerekRich
Summary: "Prometes volver algún día, ¿Si?" "Lo prometo, Jack."


Era un día cálido y Hiccup decidió salir en busca de algún tipo de aventura, así que sólo se montó en Chimuelo y comenzó a volar. Se sentía tan bien volar, el viento en la cara y la adrenalina que esto producía, el castaño amaba hacerlo, y más con su amado dragón.

El joven se dio cuenta que, disfrutando su vuelo, se había ido demasiado lejos y ya estaba anocheciendo; le había pasado miles de veces, pero esta vez estaba mucho mas alejado de su aldea que de lo habitual. Preocupado comenzó a buscar alguna isla lo suficientemente grande como para que haya alguna fuente de agua y alimento, divisó una aldea, lo cuál le sorprendió ya que nunca antes la había visto en sus anteriores vuelos. ¿De dónde había salido?

Decidió bajar hasta allí, tendría que quedarse esa noche, no podía volver a su hogar en la oscuridad, se perdería más de lo que ya estaba. Cuando puso un pie en esa isla, un viento fresco le recorrió la espalda e hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo, hacía mucho frío en ese lugar...

Dio un paseo por el lugar, las cabañas eran de madera, como se acostumbraba, solo la luz de la luna alumbraban al pecoso y a su alado amigo, era algo... ¿tenebroso? El encontrarse en ese sitio; como un niño pequeño cuando no encuentra a su madre en algún tipo de multitud. Así se sentía Hiccup, perdido, en medio de un oscuro, frío y horripilante lugar.

El chico comenzó a caminar hasta que escuchó un ruido, alguien, o tal vez algo, pisando una rama, se dio vuelta automáticamente pero sólo la sombra de Chimuelo estaba ahí... nadie más, o eso pensaba.

Volvió a darse vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con otro chico.

"¡Ahhh!" Gritó mientras se caía al suelo, gracias al susto.

"Hola." saludó alegre y tiernamente el desconocido, "¿Qué te trae por aquí forastero?" Inquirió con una enorme sonrisa.

Hiccup lo miro a la luz de la luna, era un joven muy apuesto, por lo que alcanzaba a ver, era castaño y tenia ojos color entre miel y marrones, y una mirada demasiado tierna y adorable, casi se podría decir que inocente.

"Yo... y-yo... ¡Me has asustado!"

"Oh, si, lo siento. Creo que debí ser más cuidadoso..." dijo, y le dio la mano para que se levantase.

"Si, debiste." contestó y tomó la mano del desconocido. "Pues verás, estaba volando con mi amigo Chimuelo." explicó mientras señalaba al dragón que venía acercándose "y... me perdí."

El castaño río y casi se cae al suelo.

"Qué estúpido." Y miró al pecoso que se giró para otro lado al recibir el insulto. "Oye, oye, sólo bromeaba; puedes quedarte en mi casa hasta mañana. Digo, si no quieres morir de frío."

"Si no es mucha molestia." Dijo preocupado de molestar a la familia del alegre muchacho.

"Para nada, para nada. Por cierto, soy Jack." se presentó dándole la mano nuevamente a Hiccup.

"Hiccup, un placer."

"El placer es todo mío." Contestó en tono burlón, lo que provocó una mirada de pocos amigos de parte del más joven.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar por el suelo cubierto de nieve, Jack tomó la delantera para guiar a su nuevo amigo hasta que llegaron a su destino.

Jack golpeó la puerta y una niña rubia atendió, al ver al castaño su cara se transformó.

"¡Jack! ¡¿Pero dónde te habías metido?!" Preguntó.

"Traje a este chico." dijo señalándole a Hiccup y evitando la pregunta. "Se perdió y no tiene dónde pasar la noche, ¿Puede quedarse?" Esa pregunta fue seguida de un puchero que se veía endemoniadamente tierno en él. La niña miró al pecoso, miro a Jack y luego asintió.

"Está bien, pero solo por esta noche."

Y así es como Hiccup, aún con el miedo de molestar, pasó la noche en casa de Jack, una acogedora noche para ser exactos, aunque le haya tocado dormir en el sofá...

A la mañana siguiente, bien temprano, Hiccup se disponía a irse, no pretendía seguir molestando en la casa del castaño y necesitaba volver a su aldea, quién sabe el reto que iba a recibir por haberse ausentado, Jack, alegre como siempre, fue a despedirlo, aunque realmente no tenía intenciones de que el pequeño pecoso se fuera.

"¿Por qué te vas tan temprano? Quédate a almorzar..."

"Lo siento Jack, mi padre debe estar muy preocupado por mí, prefiero no preocuparlo más."

"Está bien." dijo el castaño con cara de 'sabes que no esta bien', aunque intento no ser tan obvio. "Pero..."

"¿Pero...?"

"Prometes volver algún día, ¿Si?"

El pecoso sonrió.

"Lo prometo, Jack."

Y así es como Hiccup partió vuelo hacia su tierra, prometiendo volver a ver a su amigo Jack algún día, sin tener una mínima idea de lo que esa inocente promesa provocaría...


End file.
